Hokage, sinon rien
by lasurvolte
Summary: Naruto en a marre de sa vie, personne ne le respecte, Sasuke se moque de lui, Sakura le méprise, si seulement il pouvait déjà être Hokage… [sasunaru]
1. Enfin Hokage !

**Titre :** Hokage, sinon rien

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Naruto ne m'appartient pas, l'idée même ne m'appartient pas. J'ai juste écris la fic.

**Résumé :** Naruto en a marre de sa vie, personne ne le respecte, Sasuke se moque de lui, Sakura le méprise, si seulement il pouvait déjà être Hokage…

**Couple :** SasuNaru

**Note : **Cette fic est un défi que m'a lancé Yuni. L'idée vient de 30 ans sinon rien. Bref vous allez tout de suite reconnaître, si vous avez vu le film. J'espère que ce… Remake vous plaira. Et merci à Yuni pour l'idée.

**Note 2 :** désolé pour les fautes et tout le reste.

* * *

Ce jour là Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura et leur sensei Kakashi, revenaient d'une mission pas trop compliquée, mais où Naruto avait encore gaffé, où Sakura l'avait engueulé, et où Sasuke en avait profité pour encore une fois se moquer de lui. Il était rentré chez lui boudeur. Il s'allongea sur son lit et soupira.

- Crétin de Sasuke !

Il tapa sur son oreiller, puis commença à s'entraîner en se battant contre un pantin marqué Sasuke dessus (bah oui c'est plus Kakashi).

- Tiens prend ça, sale idiot ! Et puis ça encore ! Et encore ça ! MOUAHAHAH, tu fais moins le malin là !!

Après son entraînement Naruto sortit manger des ramens, puis se coucha et s'endormit. Le lendemain c'était son anniversaire, il allait avoir 13 ans, mais ça il l'avait complètement oublié, et comme il n'y avait pas de mission le lendemain il fit la grasse mat'… Sauf que quelqu'un frappa à la porte ce qui le réveilla. Il grogna en se levant, puis alla ouvrir. C'était Sasuke :

- Qu'est ce tu fous là toi ?

Le brun toujours son regard froid, son air distant, se moqua de lui :

- Pff ! Crétin ! C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui alors j'étais venu te donner ça.

Sasuke sortit de sa poche un cadeau et lui donna, toujours son air méprisant sur le visage. Imaginez vous bien que votre plus grand rival vienne vous offrir un cadeau en vous regardant froidement comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas. Naruto crut à un rêve, prit le cadeau, lui dit merci vaguement et lui referma la porte au nez, retournant se coucher. Oui il devait rêver. Donc il ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit. Voilà, le cadeau avait sûrement disparu, et Sasuke n'était jamais venu… Sauf que le cadeau était toujours là… Naruto se gratta la tête, il ne devait pas être bien réveillé, il alla prendre une douche, s'habilla, mangea des ramen, et le cadeau lui sortit de la tête, de toute façon ça ne pouvait avoir été qu'un drôle de rêve. Puis il s'en alla dehors faire un petit tour pour s'entraîner. C'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui mais il était tellement habitué à le fêter seul, que pour lui c'était devenu un jour comme les autres. Sauf que ce jour là n'allait pas être tout à fait comme les autres. Parce qu'alors qu'il s'entraînait dans un coin, un groupe de villageois s'en prirent à lui et lui balancèrent des pierres, Naruto fût blessé, mais ne voulait pas faire de mal aux gens, alors il ne se défendit pas. C'est alors que Sasuke apparu et fit fuir les villageois, puis il se tourna vers Naruto, s'approcha de lui, et sans un mot prit des bandages et lui banda le bras qui avait été blessé.

- Dobe, t'es vraiment pas doué

- Mais fiche moi la paix, je peux me défendre tout seul !! Et je peux me soigner tout seul aussi.

Puis il repoussa Sasuke et s'enfuit. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage, pas parce que le brun l'avait défendu, mais parce que les villageois l'avaient attaqués. Ces gens le détestaient tellement… Qu'est ce qu'il y pouvait lui, s'il avait le Kyuubi en lui, et ce crétin de Sasuke qui en plus de ça venait le narguer… Puis il s'arrêta, voyant Sakura se promener. Il essuya ses larmes, puis avec son plus beau sourire alla saluer la jeune fille.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Naruto ?

- … Et bien c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui ! Ca serait bien si tu acceptais de sortir avec moi

- Va te faire foutre, tronche de cake.

Puis la jeune fille s'éloigna de lui. Il baissa la tête… Et Sakura semblait encore le détester. Finalement Kiba arriva vers lui :

- Oh Naruto, c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui non ?

- Euh… Si…

- Viens, on a une super surprise pour toi.

C'est ainsi que Naruto suivit Kiba tout content, finalement la journée avait peut-être mal commencé, mais ses amis avaient pensés à lui. Le maître chien, l'entraîna jusqu'à une cave puis entra avec lui.

- Eh Naruto, tu m'attends, je vais chercher les autres

Puis il sortit, referma la porte et le laissa là. Le petit blond attendit bien sagement, que tous ses amis arrivent. Il attendit… Attendit encore… Pourquoi est ce que Kiba était si long à revenir ? Sûrement qu'il cherchait tout le monde et que c'était difficile de les réunir. Mais le petit blond commençait à s'impatienter, alors il voulu aller voir ce qu'il se passait, il ouvrit la porte de la cave… Enfin tout du moins il essaya, parce qu'elle était fermé à clé. Ah ! Peut-être que Kiba l'avait fermé parce qu'il avait peur que Naruto ne soit pas assez patient, très bien, le petit blond serait assez patient. Et il continua d'attendre, il ne sût pas combien de temps, mais super longtemps. Finalement quelqu'un ouvrit la porte. Il se releva s'attendant à ce qu'on lui crie un joyeux anniversaire, mais ce n'était que Sasuke, lui, tout seul.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ?

- Et toi alors ?

- J'attends Kiba et les autres…

- Usuratonkachi, tu peux toujours attendre, ils ne viendront pas

- … Pourquoi ?

- Ils sont entrain de manger des ramen en se marrant…

Naruto s'approcha et se mit à lui crier dessus :

- Menteur, tout ça c'est ta faute, c'est toi qu'a dût leur dire de pas venir, tu les as fait fuir pour pouvoir te moquer un peu plus de moi ! Je te déteste, je te DETESTE !!

Il le poussa et s'enfuit en pleurant. Il faisait déjà nuit. Il rentra chez lui, et encore une fois tapa sur son mannequin, tant et si bien qu'il finit par le détruire. Alors il s'allongea sur son lit, il n'avait même pas vu le cadeau qui était resté à côté. Il regarda le plafond :

- Si seulement je pouvais être Hokage maintenant, si seulement… Sakura m'aimerait sûrement enfin, Sasuke arrêterait de se moquer de moi et me respecterais, et tous les gens verraient ce que je vaux… Plus personne ne serait méchant avec moi… Je voudrais être Hokage maintenant !! Tout de suite !! Maintenant ! Si seulement…

Et il finit par s'endormir sur ces bonnes paroles…

Quand il se réveilla, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever, pas pour revivre une journée aussi désastreuse que la veille, alors à la place il fit le fainéant et resta un peu plus longtemps dans le lit. Lit qui semblait incroyablement plus moelleux que d'habitude. Il finit par s'étirer, avant de toucher quelque chose à côté de lui. Il continua de poser sa main dessus, c'était quoi ce machin ? Il finit par ouvrir les yeux, regarder à côté… Et tomber sur une femme… Et sa main était sur sa poitrine. Elle ouvrit les yeux puis le regarda et dit :

- Bah alors Naruto, petit pervers, t'en profite pendant que je dors ?

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, puis retira sa main, devenant tout rouge :

- Euh… Désolé… Euh… Vous êtes qui ?

La jeune femme se mit à rire :

- Fait pas l'idiot voyons , tu sais bien qui je suis

- Non vraiment je vois pas…

- C'est moi Sakura ! Tu ne reconnais même plus ta femme ?

- Ma… Femme ?

- Oui ! Oulà, tu deviendrais pas amnésique toi après une soirée arrosée ?

- Euh… Ah ! Il faut que… Je vérifie quelque chose.

Naruto se releva, habillé uniquement d'un boxer, et chercha quelque part… Dans cette maison qu'il ne connaissait pas, un truc qui pourrait lui dire ce qu'il foutait là et qui était cette femme qui lui disait être Sakura… Mais c'est vrai qu'elle lui ressemblait beaucoup, les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux… En plus vieux quoi. Finalement à force de chercher il tomba sur un miroir, et ce qu'il vit l'arrêta net… L'image qui lui renvoyait le miroir était un bel homme (miam naruto ) d'environ une trentaine d'année, grand, blond, des petites moustaches sur ses joues, de grands yeux bleus, un corps… hyper bien foutue (ça c'est pour mon plaisir personnel). En gros un beau bisho en puissance (bave). Bon c'est pas le fait qu'il soit encore plus beau qu'avant qui l'arrêta net, c'est le fait que… Euh ben il avait vieillit quoi. Quelque chose clochait, hier soir il avait 13 ans, il était gosse, petit, déjà hyper mignon, et il se réveillait au matin avec la trentaine, grand, et encore plus mignon.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

Et avant qu'il est le temps de réagir, deux bras fins entouraient son torse bronzée (noie le clavier) et une tête pleines de cheveux roses se posaient sur son épaule, en plus Sakura n'était habillé que d'une simple nuisette (sasuke arrive et balance Sakura par la fenêtre : pas touche à mon chéri… L'autatrice : idiot, j'ai encore besoin d'elle pour la suite, il faudra t'y faire, pour l'instant naruchou est marié avec elle…)

- Qu'est ce qui va pas mon chéri…

- Euh… Ben… Je me sens vieux !

- Ah mais nan, tu n'as que 30 ans, tu es encore beau et jeune ! Et tu as encore la vie devant toi.

Elle le retourne et l'embrasse. Alors là Naruto était en pleins rêve, Sakura était entrain de lui rouler la pelle du siècle (eurk --, comment j'ai pût écrire ça… Sasuke, lâche ces shurinkens !!). Bon il en profita un petit peu, puis elle se recula :

- Va t'habiller, bébé, le travail t'attend.

- Euh… ok…

Naruto s'apprêta à retourner dans la chambre pour trouver un placard, mais avant d'y arriver il se retourna :

- Euh Sakura… C'est quoi déjà mon métier ?

- Mais qu'est ce que t'as ce matin ? Hokage bien sûr…

Alors là Naruto n'en revint pas. Puis il se souvint de son vœu fait la veille… Enfin plutôt fait il y a quelques années… Alors il s'était réalisé. C'était trop génial. Il comprenait mieux maintenant les choses bizarres du matin… Et en plus il était marié avec Sakura, alors il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. C'était trop cool. Il remercia le dieu des ramen, parce qu'il fallait bien en remercier un. Et alla s'habiller… En tenu d'Hokage. Puis il décida de faire un tour. Une fois dehors tout le monde commença à le saluer hyper respectueusement, Naruto en resta le souffle coupé, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui parle de cette façon, où même que les gens du village le respecte. C'était GENIAL !! Il couru jusqu'à la tour Hokage, s'enferma dans son bureau et fit la danse de la joie et hurlant de bonheur. Ensuite on vint l'informer des dernières nouvelles. Puis toute la journée il vit des ninjas défilés, faire leur rapport ou demander des missions. Naruto n'en revenait toujours pas d'être devenu Hokage comme ça… Puis en fin de journée il couru chez Ichikaru, qui s'était transformé en un gigantesque restaurant de ramen. Une fois là bas, il fût servit comme un chef, et même le patron du restaurant vint le saluer :

- Ah voici notre meilleur client, vous allez bien Hokage-sama ?

Naruto qui avait la bouche pleine de ramen dit que oui il allait merveilleusement bien, que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Pour finir il rentra chez lui, se fit embrasser par Sakura qui lui avait préparé un merveilleux dîné, et même s'il s'était déjà gavé de ramen il mangea tout tellement il était content que Sakura lui prépare un repas. Finalement à la fin du dîner il demanda :

- Au fait je n'ai pas vu Sasuke de la journée… Qu'est ce qu'il devient ?

Peut-être que maintenant lui aussi le respectait et ne se moquait plus de lui.

- Allons Naruto, tu pètes les plombs, Sasuke est partit il y a un bout de temps maintenant…

- Partit ??? Où ?

- Au village du sable…

- Hein ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il est partit faire là bas ?

- Et bah… Il a pété un plomb le jour de notre mariage et est partit s'installer là bas.

Il ne s'imaginait pas Sasuke pèter les plombs, surtout pas à cause d'une raison aussi absurde que le mariage de Sakura. Franchement le brun avait eut tout le temps pour tomber amoureux de la rose qui n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Mais peut-être que la perdre lui avait fait réaliser qu'il l'aimait. Enfin bon il dit :

- Bizarre ça, je pensais pourtant qu'il ne t'aimait pas.

Sakura eut un regard qui voulait sûrement dire que son chéri était naïf, et laissa juste échapper :

- Et il ne m'aime toujours pas…

Naruto qui ne voyait toujours pas d'autres raisons pour laquelle Sasuke était partit n'ajouta rien. Et puis ce qui comptait c'était qu'il était devenu Hokage, que sa femme était Sakura, et qu'il s'était débarrassé de Sasuke. Sa vie à partir de maintenant allait sûrement devenir parfaite. Cette nuit là il dormit assez mal, il avait peur de se réveiller le matin et voir que tout n'avait été qu'un beau rêve, mais quand le soleil lui fit ouvrir les yeux, il se trouva dans un grand lit moelleux, Sakura 30 ans dormant à côté de lui. Il se retint de pousser un grand cri de joie, se leva, alla se doucher pour laver son superbe corps (nyahahaha) puis enfila les merveilleux habits d'Hokage et le grand chapeau avant d'aller embrasser Sakura (il en profite le titi… Sasuke arrête d'étrangler Sakura) et il sortit. Dans la rue il dit bonjour à tout le monde, croisa ses amis qui le saluèrent comme l'Hokage qu'il était, sauf Shikamaru qui se contenta d'un petit « 'lut » suivit d'un bâillement, Chooji qui lui dit « chalut » en mangeant ses chips, et Kiba qui lui tapa sur l'épaule en gueulant « salut l'Hokage, ça va bien ? »… Ah ! Oui ainsi qu'Hinata qui lui fit un petit clin d'œil suivit d'un signe de la main pour le faire venir dans un coin. Tout innocemment le titi blond la suivit. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva coincé contre un mur et embrassé par Hinata (Sasuke, lâche Hinata tout de suite, tu la tueras quand j'aurai plus besoin d'elle). Il la repoussa.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ???

- Je sais que tu as dit : jamais dans la rue. Mais ça fait des jours que t'es pas venu me voir, tu me manques. T'es devenu accro à ta femme ou quoi ?

- Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Fait pas l'innocent, tu sais très bien ce que je raconte… Je croyais que Sakura ne te satisfais pas… Et depuis quelques temps tu viens plus me voir… Alors soit t'es devenue accro… Soit tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle maîtresse…

Naruto devint blanc… Plus blanc que blanc... La neige aurait parût colorée à côté. Avait-il bien entendu ? Hinata était sa maîtresse… Ca signifiait qu'il trompait sa femme… Qu'il trompait Sakura… C'était quoi cette histoire ? Hinata essaya de l'embrasser à nouveau, mais une nouvelle fois il la repoussa :

- Désolé Hinata, mais je ne veux plus qu'on se voit

- Pourquoi ???

- Parce que… Euh… Et bien je suis mariée avec Sakura

- Et depuis quand t'es devenu fidèle ?

- Depuis maintenant tout de suite, écoute on va arrêter là, j'ai du travail.

Et Naruto s'enfuit jusqu'à la tour des Hokage, il ne souffla qu'une fois assit dans son bureau. Il essaya de ne plus repenser à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, et se concentra sur la pile de paperasse qui l'attendait. C'était pas si marrant que ça d'être Hokage par moment mais bon. Puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte, il dit entré, la personne rentra… Cette personne était en fait…

- Kabuto ???

- C'est moi-même

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici, tu veux que je te foute une raclé ?

- Mais voyons Hokage-sama, vous avez tué Orochimaru et m'avez pris à vos services…

- Ah… Euh… Ah bon… Désolé dernièrement j'ai des trous de mémoire et je ne me souviens plus de certains trucs…

- Ah ! J'espère que ce n'est pas grave, je pourrais vous examinez

- Non non ça ira. Qu'es-tu venu faire ici ?

- Et bien je suis venu vous dire comment avançait le trafic d'armes mis en place…

A nouveau Naruto défia la neige dans la blancheur :

- LE TRAFIC DE QUOI ???

- D'arme, Hokage-sama… Vous ne vous souvenez plus ?

- Euh… Non --

- Et bien depuis quelques temps déjà, vous avez décidé d'enrichir le village, pour que les gens vous adorent encore plus, et pour cela vous avez mis en place un trafic qui permet de vendre des shurinken, kunai et toute une panoplie d'armes très cher…

Naruto cru mourir sous le choc… Non seulement il trompait sa femme, mais en plus il était devenu un trafiquant.

- Stop tout de suite ce marché

- Hein ?

- Stoppe le j'ai dit

- Vous êtes sûr ??? Vous allez perdre beaucoup…

- L'Hokage ordonne et toi tu obéis ok ?? Alors stoppe tout de suite ce trafic.

- Comme vous voulez…

Et Kabuto repartit en se demandant ce qu'il prenait à Naruto. L'Hokage se demanda s'il allait encore apprendre ce genre de nouvelle… Et ça lui fit tellement peur qu'il préféra fermer son bureau pendant un moment et placarda un « ne pas déranger » sur la porte. Il se concentra sur la paperasse. Il fallait qu'il se sorte de ce pétrin… Et surtout qu'il se souvienne de ce qu'il s'était passé avant de devenir le salopard qu'il était devenu. Il le fallait, et il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui pourrait vraiment lui dire. Alors il se rendit au pays du sable, demandant à Tsunade qui était toujours en vie de le remplacer pendant qu'il allait accomplir une mission très importante. Il marcha sans s'arrêter, voulant être sûr d'arriver le plus tôt possible, il devait obtenir des réponses au plus vite.

Finalement il arriva au pays du sable. Une fois là bas il demanda aux gens du village où avait emménagé un certain Sasuke Uchiwa. Une personne lui indiqua la maison, et Naruto s'y dirigea. Une fois devant la porte il hésita quelques instants, puis finit par appuyer sur la sonnette. Une personne vint lui ouvrir… Et cette personne n'était autre que Sasuke… Mais il avait tellement changé… Il était devenu… Super sexy en fait… Naruto se claqua mentalement d'avoir ce genre de penser… Bref le brun avait encore grandit, il avait gardé ses cheveux cours qui encadraient son visage, visage qui avait mûrit mais qui était toujours aussi froid, avec un regard perçant, il portait un teeshirt et un pantalon hyper moulant… Et Naruto cru s'évanouir quand Sasuke s'adressa à lui :

- Naruto ?

Sa voix était encore plus grave qu'avant et ça lui allait terriblement bien. Le blond ne comprit pas sa réaction, il était devant Sasuke quoi, le bout de glaçon l'Iceberg, celui qui ne perdait jamais l'occasion de se moquer un peu plus de lui. Il se ressaisit puis dit :

- Oui c'est moi…

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?

- Ecoute, euuuh… C'est une longue histoire… il y a moyen qu'on se voit ailleurs que sur le palier de la porte ?

Apparemment le brun n'avait pas envie de le laisser rentrer, alors il ferma la porte à clé :

- Allons faire un tour…

- Euh ok…

Et ils allèrent se balader dans les rues du village du sable. Mais Naruto restait silencieux, il ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet…

- Sasuke… Euh tu te souviens du jour de mes 13 ans ?

- Comment oublier -- !

- Euh… Voilà, le soir j'ai demandé à devenir Hokage tout de suite, et le lendemain je me suis réveillé et j'avais 30 ans…

- Ecoute Naruto, c'est pas marrant comme blague, et j'ai autre chose à faire…

Oui, évidemment le brun ne le croyait pas, en même temps c'était normal, c'était une histoire assez difficile à croire.

- Bon laisse tombé, mais s'il te plaît raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé entre mes 13 ans et aujourd'hui.

Le blond alors se mit en face de lui, puis prit sa main :

- Sasuke je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

Le brun récupéra sa main d'un geste, et baissa la tête.

- S'il te plaît… Je déteste devoir l'admettre… Mais tu es le seul qui peut m'aider…

- Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à ta chère femme ? Si tu es amnésique elle pourrait t'aider…

- Je ne peux pas Sasuke, je ne peux pas… Ecoute aujourd'hui j'ai découvert que je la trompais avec Hinata…

- Et aussi avec Ino… Oui je sais !

- QUOI ??? Aussi avec Ino… Oh bon sang --

- Et bien demande leur à elles…

- Ecoute je ne peux pas non plus, parce que j'ai découvert autre chose… J'ai mis en place un trafic d'arme…

- Oui et tu dis que c'est pour le village, alors que tu gardes l'argent dans un coffre caché dans ton bureau…

- Argh --…

Naruto n'en pouvait plus de toutes ces horribles révélations... Mais il fallait qu'il sache ce qui c'était passé pour qu'il devienne comme ça…

- Sasuke… Je t'en pris, raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé après mes 13 ans…

Le brun gardait la tête baissée… Puis releva les yeux :

- Ok, si tu me promets de plus jamais venir me voir après

- …

- Alors ?

Le blond hésita, ne plus jamais revoir Sasuke, ce n'était pas non plus ce qu'il voulait, mais après tout il n'avait pas le choix :

- … Comme tu veux.

- Marché conclu…

Et il se tût quelques secondes, pour commencer son histoire…

A suivre…

Naruto : trafiquant d'armes ?

Sasuke : Arf, ça c'est rien du tout, le pire c'est que tu sorts avec Hinata, Sakura et Ino…

L'autatrice : eh oui

Sasuke : je vais t'assassiner…

L'autatrice : si tu fais ça la situation restera la même…

Sasuke : m'en fiche, je vais vraiment te tuer !!!!!

L'autatrice : maiiiis euuuh !! ARGH

Sasuke : quoi ?

L'autatrice : ARGGHHHHHHHHH

Sasuke : la voilà qui meurt sans que j'ai l'ai touché

L'autatrice : sasuke ta voix française est trop moche

Sasuke : je sais, j'y peux rien si les traductions françaises sont pourris

L'autatrice : mais putain pourquoi fallait-il que l'on tombe sur l'épisode où tu t'en vas OIIIIN SASUKE PART PAAAAS ! Qu'est ce que j'ai chialé sur cet épisode :'( :'(

Sasuke : moi aussi, dire qu'on me sépare de Naruto

L'autatrice : Abruti, c'est toi qui t'en va !

Sasuke : mouais c'est parce que c'était écris dans le scénario…

L'autatrice : je suis trop dégouté que tu sois partit, moi qui t'aimais tellement

Sasuke : oui bon t'as finis

L'autatrice : en plus comme Naruto s'est finis…

Sasuke : y a shippuden

L'autatrice : me parle pas de cette grosse merde, Naruto c'est Naruto, Shippuden c'est… De la merde en boite

Sasuke : soit pas vulgaire

L'autatrice : je dis que la vérité !

Sasuke : bon mais là t'as complétement oublié la fic

L'autatrice : ah oui c'est vrai… Bon désolé Naruto de t'avoir fais traficant d'armes infidele, mais avoue que c'est tout de même mieux que Shippuden

Naruto : J'admets

Sasuke : je suis d'accord

Harry potter qu'on sait pas ce qu'il fait là : bien vrai

L'autatrice : aha, vive les trucs commerciales… Bref c'est tellement dommage… Ah ! Oui, bon j'arrête mon délire… Cette fic sera assez courte, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira….


	2. Quoi? C'est ça que je suis devenu?

**Titre :** Hokage, sinon rien

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Naruto ne m'appartient pas, l'idée même ne m'appartient pas. J'ai juste écris la fic.

**Résumé :** Sasuke raconte à Naruto ce qu'il est devenu, choqué par ces révélations, Naruto décide de changer.

**Couple :** SasuNaru, ou peut-être bien NaruSasu après réfléxion

**Note : **Cette fic est un défi que m'a lancé Yuni. L'idée vient de 30 ans sinon rien. Bref vous allez tout de suite reconnaître, si vous avez vu le film. J'espère que ce… Remake vous plaira. Et merci à Yuni pour l'idée.

**Note 2 :** désolé pour les fautes et tout le reste.

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Rin :** voilà la suite ! Je suis contente que le début te plaise, et j'espère que la suite te plaira également ! Bonne lecture

**Waders :** ahahaha ! Cette fic est de loin celle que je préfère dans celles que j'ai écrite, mais j'ai beaucoup rigolé à l'écrire (sauf à la fin), c'était un moment sympa. Je suis donc contente qu'elle plaise, enfin un auteur est toujours content d'être lu et que ses fics soient appréciés. Moi aussi j'ai adoré le film, j'ai même acheté le DVD !! (Et ouais l'acteur est trooooop beau, Mark Ruffalo miam) !

**Boudix :** merci frangine pour ton commentaire débile, toi qui aime toutes mes fics et qui me soutiens ! Mais je ne suis pas un génie de l'écriture… Je suis un génie tout court MOUAHAHAHAH…

**Lilyvand :** voilà la suite, et merci d'aimer mes fics ! Ah oui et pourquoi les schtroumf ? lol ! Je préfère les bisounours :'D

**Leanny :** Itachi il crève au fond de sa grotte, je le hais celui là et depuis ce matin 5h je le hais encore plus, Itachi ne fait rien pour se faire aimer de moi. Sinon merci d'aimer

**Yuni :** comme c'est pour toi que je l'ai écrite, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Parce que si tu n'avais pas aimé baaah ça aurait été bien triste. Tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux (sauf « râpe de fromage ») ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant que le début (et que je n'ai pas été trop longue pour la mettre lol (mais j'avais trop la flemme)) ! Voilà bisous et j'espère bonne lecture.

**Sermina :** voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira comme le début. Merci de lire cette fic

**NoziK :** à vos ordre lol, voilà la suite

* * *

Sasuke commença l'histoire :

- Le lendemain de tes 13 ans… Je suis venue chez toi le matin pour te parler de la veille, pour essayer de m'expliquer. J'ai sonné… T'es venue m'ouvrir tu m'as lorgné méchamment et tu m'as fermé la porte au nez. Après ça, j'ai eut beau essayer de venir…

- STOP

- Quoi ?

- Sasuke, attend... Que je m'habitue là…

- Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a tu voulais que je te raconte non ?

- Non mais attend tu n'as jamais dit une phrase avec autant de mot l'un à côté de l'autre ça me fait bizarre…

- -- ! Tu m'arrêtes pour ce genre de conneries

- Désolé mais attend, c'est toi là, t'es surprenant, où est passé le Sasuke « je cause pas beaucoup » ?

- Disons que j'ai appris à parler… Et en plus tu veux que je te raconte cette putain d'histoire oui ou merde ?

- Oui, oui

- Alors tu écoutes et tu te tais, sinon je te laisse planter là et tu te démerdes

- Bien chef

- Ok… Donc je disais avant que tu ne m'interromps que j'ai eut beau essayé de venir te voir, tu me repoussais toujours et sans un mot, quasiment sans un regard ou alors méprisant… Depuis ce jour tu ne m'as plus jamais adressé la parole, JAMAIS. Pas un mot rien, même pendant les missions, tu faisais passé le message à Sakura, mais tu venais jamais directement me parler, tu ne m'as même plus jamais balancé des crétins, idiot, un jour je serai Hokage et je te prouverai comme je suis fort… Non plus jamais… Et ça pendant 17 ans… Et ce matin je te vois déboulé chez moi avec une histoire complètement incroyable et voilà que tu me reparles à nouveau comme si on était resté de simple rival, voire des amis.

Naruto avait le souffle coupé, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait fait ça… Bien sûr Sasuke était énervant, moqueur, parfois détestable mais de là à refuser de lui adresser la parole… C'était quand même un bon équipier, un rival sympa, un ami précieux… Mais Sasuke reprit l'histoire, qui n'était pas finis, et au fil des mots le petit blond devint pâle, très pâle, un fantôme à côté de lui aurait parut vivant.

- Attend, parce que ce n'est pas tout, en plus de ne plus m'adresser la parole tu as beaucoup changé, tu es devenu beaucoup moins innocent, et tu devenais aussi plus méchant avec les villageois qui ne te respectais pas, tant et si bien que tu fus assez vite respecté mais surtout parce qu'ils te craignaient encore plus. Tu as également commencé un entraînement intensif qui en aurait tué plus d'un pour devenir fort, tu as étudié longuement, demandé de nombreux conseils à l'Hokage, et aux senseis. Et finalement tu as réussi à vaincre Orochimaru, tu es devenu un héro aux yeux de tout le village et on t'a finalement donné la place de l'Hokage, en prenant Kabuto à ton service. A ce moment là toutes les filles sont devenues folles de toi, sauf Hinata qui l'était déjà, bien sûr au début tu as choisis Sakura… Et puis tu as dût te lasser parce que je t'ai souvent surpris avec Ino ou Hinata… J'aurais bien essayé de t'arrêter, mais à cet époque là tu m'évitais carrément, je n'existais même plus pour toi, alors j'ai décidé de faire pareil, que tu fasses ce que tu veux ça me regardait pas après tout. Mais tu as mis un trafic d'armes sous le commandement de Kabuto, tu disais que c'était pour faire ramener de l'argent pour que le village t'adore encore plus, mais un jour en entrant dans ton bureau pour te parler enfin, te dire d'arrêter ça que ça devenait stupide, je t'ai vue cachant l'argent dans un coffre, j'ai tellement été dégoûté que je suis sortit. Et finalement tu t'es marié avec Sakura, ça m'a vraiment énervé, et je suis partit voilà, pour le reste je peux pas te raconter, j'étais pas là.

Naruto ne pouvait plus parler, mais en plus il tomba par terre sous le choc de l'histoire :

- Alors c'est ça que je suis devenu… Je voulais être Hokage, pas ça…

Sasuke le regarda assit par terre, tout blanc, choqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, et eut un peu pitié de lui. Il s'accroupit devant lui :

- T'inquiète pas, quand ton amnésie sera passé tu redeviendras le même…

Naruto posa ses mains sur ses épaules :

- Non Sasuke, je te l'ai dit c'est pas une amnésie…

- Tu crois que je vais gober une histoire pareille ?

- Si ce n'était pas vrai, pourquoi je serais revenu après 17 ans de silence ?? Hein ??

- J'en sais rien moi, pour te foutre de ma gueule peut-être

- Si j'avais voulu ça, je l'aurais fait depuis le début !

- Je vois pas pourquoi je te croirais de toute façon, pas après ce que t'es devenu

Le blond lâcha ses épaules, laissa tomber ses bras par terre, baissa la tête…

- C'est vrai t'as aucune raison de me croire après tout…

Sasuke fixait froidement Naruto, comme à son habitude, mais le petit blond avait l'air sincère, comme il était 17 ans auparavant, et Sasuke aurait tellement aimé que cette histoire soit vraie…

- Bon, ok, admettons… Je dis bien admettons que ce que tu me racontes est vrai, que tu t'es endormis à l'âge de 13 ans, et que quand tu t'es réveillé tu en avais 30… Qu'est ce ça change ? Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais te venir en aide…

- C'est vrai tu peux rien faire je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé

Le blond se releva d'un coup, et partit en courant. Il avait semblé à Sasuke voir des larmes dans ses yeux mais il avait dût halluciner. N'empêche que revoir Naruto comme ça, le voir lui parler, lui demander de l'aider… Ca lui faisait un choc… Il rentra chez lui en essayant de ne plus y penser.

Naruto, lui, retourna en courant à Konoha, et Sasuke n'avait pas halluciné, de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues, même s'il était un homme maintenant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer en comprenant ce qu'il était devenu. Une fois au village il rentra chez lui, pas dans sa nouvelle demeure, mais dans son ancien petit appartement, il était resté vide. Il le visita comme si c'était la première fois qu'il y rentrait, puis s'allongea sur son lit… Il fallait qu'il change toutes les erreurs qu'il avait fait en 17 ans. Il ne pouvait pas accepter ce qu'il était devenu. Il se demanda comment faire… Puis eut une super idée, déjà larguer Hinata et Ino, ensuite bien mettre un terme à ce trafic d'arme et enfin prendre l'argent qu'il avait gardé pour faire une gigantesque fête au village, un truc de fou… Et puis se faire pardonner par Sasuke…

Il se dirigea donc à grand pas vers chez Hinata pour lui parler. Commencer par le début. Il se fit sauvagement sauté dessus avant même de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

- Je savais que tu reviendrais vite et que tu changerais d'avis

- Hinata lâche moi, je suis venu pour te dire qu'on ne se verrait plus justement, je ne tromperai plus ma femme ni avec toi ni avec Ino

- Ah ! C'est donc ça, tu étais aussi avec Ino !

Et Naruto se reçut une pire gifle, et il la méritait sûrement. En tout cas les choses étaient réglées puisqu'Hinata le jetait dehors. Il se dirigea donc vers chez Ino… Et se reçut la même tarte dans la tête. Mais au moins maintenant les choses étaient claires. Ensuite il alla dans son bureau, trouva le coffre et comme il ne se souvenait pas du code le défonça à l'aide d'un petit Rasengan, petit parce qu'il ne voulait pas détruire l'argent à l'intérieur. Puis il sortit les billets et s'en servit pour préparer la fête. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'il était observé de loin, par quelqu'un qui ne lui voulait pas que du bien…

Bref le jour de la fête fût annoncé pour le week-end prochain… Et il voulait y inviter Sasuke. Même si ce dernier lui avait demandé de ne plus venir le voir en échange de l'histoire. Il voulait se réconcilier avec lui, lui prouvé qu'il avait vraiment changé. Enfin qu'il était redevenu le Naruto qu'il avait connu 17 ans auparavant. Il se dirigea donc une nouvelle fois au village du sable, se fichant bien de ce qu'en penserais le brun, et une nouvelle fois sonna à sa porte. Sauf que cette fois-ci ce n'est pas Sasuke qui vint lui ouvrir mais…

- Temari ???

Oui devant lui se trouvait une blonde, avec les cheveux attachés en quatre couettes, et même si elle avait vieilli elle était facilement reconnaissable.

- Salut Naruto

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais chez Sasuke ?

Excellente question en effet.

- Et bien on vit ensemble depuis quelques temps…

La bouche de Naruto s'ouvrit et il resta comme ça paralysé… Sasuke… Sasuke vivait avec Temari… Surtout Sasuke vivait avec quelqu'un… Sasuke était tombé amoureux. Alors là il en restait sur le cul, même s'il était encore debout.

- C'est quoi cette tête ? Ca te dérange peut-être

- Non… Non… Mais ça me surprend…

- Sinon pourquoi t'es là ?

- J'étais venu voir Sasuke

- Il a pas envie de te voir lui.

Le ton était froid et sec.

- Je sais qu'il a pleins de raisons de me détester, mais… Justement je suis là pour me faire pardonner

- Ecoute, tu l'as déjà vu l'autre fois non ? Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais quand il est rentré il était hyper troublé, et super mal… Fiche lui la paix Naruto. Tu l'as ignoré pendant 17 ans non ? Pourquoi tu continues pas ?

- Je peux pas continuer justement ! S'il te plaît, faut que je le voie

- Il n'est pas ici de toute façon

- Alors je vais aller le chercher au village.

Temari lui choppa le bras alors qu'il commençait à partir :

- Naruto, arrête maintenant, retourne à Konoha et oublie le ok ?

- Jamais… Sasuke était peut-être tout le temps entrain de se moquer de moi, et il était aussi plus fort que moi, et c'était mon rival… Mais en fait c'était aussi mon ami… Alors je vais tout faire pour lui montrer que j'ai changé et pour me faire pardonner, maintenant lâche moi.

Temari lui serra un peu plus le bras :

- Je crois qu'on s'est mal compris Naruto, je t'interdis de revoir Sasuke

Le blond secoua le bras assez fort pour faire lâcher la jeune femme :

- Non, c'est toi qui m'as mal compris ! Je vais aller retrouver cet imbécile et le ramener de gré ou de force à Konoha, au moins pour la fête que j'organise… Au moins pour ça…

Pour ces derniers mots, Naruto eut un regard perdu, une voix tremblotante… La blonde soupira :

- Il est partit faire les courses, tu le trouveras sûrement au magasin du village…

Le blond releva les yeux vers Temari :

- Merci !!

Et il la laissa, courant en direction du magasin qu'il avait repéré une fois. Temari resta sur le pas de la porte quelques instants, elle se sentait comme quelqu'un qui vient de faire une erreur magistral, mais après tout Naruto avait l'air tellement sérieux… Et peut-être réussirait-il à redonner un semblant de joie à Sasuke, sans même le savoir.

Finalement le blond arriva devant le magasin, justement au même moment Sasuke en sortit. Le brun qui avait la tête baissée la releva, leurs regards se croisèrent, et l'Uchiwa s'arrêta. Naruto dit doucement :

- Sasuke…

Ce dernier soupira, secoua la tête en rebaissant les yeux et reprit sa route, passant à côté de Naruto, comme s'il allait l'ignorer, mais lui soufflant doucement :

- Je t'avais dit de plus venir me voir…

Et il s'éloigna sans un mot de plus, Naruto se retourna et le retint en lui prenant le bras.

- Sasuke, s'il te plaît écoute moi !

Le brun récupéra son bras et s'en alla sans en dire plus, mais Naruto le rattrapa une nouvelle fois, se mettant devant lui, l'empêchant de partir :

- Ecoute moi

- On avait un marché

- S'il te plaît, il faut que tu m'écoutes…

- …

Le brun essaya de filer par la droite, mais peu importe où il allait le blond le suivait partout il finit par en avoir marre, se retournant soudainement et bloquant Naruto contre un mur. Le blond en fût tellement surpris sur le coup qu'il sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre.

- Vas y je t'écoute… Que vas-tu me dire cette fois-ci, peut-être que tu te retrouves avec deux personnalités, ou encore que tu t'es réveillé ce matin et que tu t'es rendu compte que Sakura était une vache… J'ai vraiment hâte de savoir…

Naruto sembla atterrir aux dires de Sasuke.

- Au dernière nouvelle je n'ai pas de double personnalité, et Sakura n'est pas une vache je peux te le dire, par contre je ne sors plus avec Hinata et Ino, j'ai arrêter mon trafic d'arme et j'ai décidé d'utiliser l'argent pour faire une immense fête à Konoha ce week-end… Fête à laquelle je veux que tu viennes.

Sasuke se mit à rire méchamment :

- C'est ça, fout toi de moi, une fête ! J'aurais tout entendu, tu m'invites à une fête, avec toi, à Konoha… Je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire Naruto : va te faire foutre.

Et il lui jeta le regard le plus glacial qu'il connaissait, mais le blond était habitué à ses regards et il ne lui faisait pas du tout peur.

- Sasuke, faut que tu viennes

Le brun lâcha le blond, et recommença à partir. Mais Naruto était du genre têtu, alors il couru une nouvelle fois derrière Sasuke, et cette fois-ci décida d'utiliser les grands moyens, c'est pour cette raison donc qu'il s'accrocha à lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille et collant sa tête contre son dos. Le brun s'en retrouva complètement paralysé.

- Sasuke, je sais que je t'ai fais du mal… Et je suis vraiment désolé… S'il te plaît laisse moi une chance… Une toute petite… La dernière s'il te plaît… Et vient à cette fête…

- Pourquoi je te laisserais une chance ?

- Je sais que je ne la mérite pas… Mais je veux vraiment te montrer que j'ai changé, s'il te plaît viens… Cette fête n'aurait aucun sens si t'étais pas là…

La phrase toucha Sasuke. Elle la toucha vraiment. Mais est-ce que justement ce n'était pas le but de Naruto, lui sortir une grande phrase touchante pour mieux le piéger.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est si important que je sois là ou pas, tout ce que tu voulais c'était te débarrasser de moi avant non ? Et ça même avant tes 13 ans…

- Oui, peut-être, ou peut-être pas… Moi aussi je pensais que je serais heureux d'être débarrassé de toi, mais en fait non, je m'entendais pas super bien avec toi et pourtant j'étais toujours content de te revoir… Sasuke, s'il te plaît vient à cette fête, tu viens et tu repars et si tu n'acceptes toujours pas mon amitié alors là c'est juré je ne viendrai plus jamais te voir.

Le brun réussit finalement à s'arracher à l'étreinte de Naruto et se retourna approchant très près son visage plantant son regard glacial dans les yeux du blond :

- Tu tiendras ta promesse cette fois-ci, je ne te verrai pas revenir quelques jours plus tard pour je ne sais quelle raison

- C'est promis

- Si tu reviens j'aurai le droit de te jeter dehors comme un malpropre voire de te claquer si tu insistes

- C'est d'accord…

Sasuke releva la tête et se retourna :

- Bon alors allons-y à cette fête.

Un sourire gigantesque apparu sur le visage de Naruto et il sauta sur Sasuke pour le remercier :

- MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Sasuke, t'es le meilleur

Le brun sentit son cœur battre plus vite, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée finalement. Mais maintenant qu'il avait dit oui, il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, surtout que le blond n'avait pas l'air d'avoir mentit, il avait vraiment l'impression que Naruto avait changé… Redevant le Naruto d'il y 17 ans…

Le brun rentra finalement chez lui, prévint Temari, prépara ses affaires et rejoignit le blond qui l'attendait dehors. Il lui dit au revoir en l'embrassant sur le palier, et Naruto qui attendait là sentit ses tripes se serrer, sans en comprendre la véritable signification. Finalement Sasuke se tourna vers lui de son air toujours glacial et qui pourtant lui allait si bien, et sans un mot tous deux partirent en direction de Konoha. Naruto n'étant pas quelqu'un de silencieux il finit par relancer un sujet :

- Ahaha, alors là j'en reviens pas que toi tu sortes avec Temari ! (moi je sens surtout que je vais me faire tuer par Shikamaru)

- …

- Le bout de glaçon est tombé amoureux c'est vraiment trop bizarre

- …

- Enfin elle est mignonne Temari c'est sûr que tu as bien choisis

- …

- Au fait vous êtes mariés ?

- Pas encore…

Le blond retint un soupir de soulagement, et ne comprit pas non plus ce geste, qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait… Le brun finit par ajouter

- Mais c'est pour bientôt

- Ah… Pour quand ?

- La semaine prochaine…

Et le cœur de Naruto sembla s'écraser dans sa poitrine devant cette nouvelle, c'est avec une petite voix au souffle coupé qu'il dit :

- Aha… Chouette…

Sasuke tourna son regard vers lui, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'impression que ça dérangeait le blond ? Non c'était encore son imagination qui fonctionnait plein pot… Il rentra ses mains dans ses poches et baissa la tête. Au fond ce mariage, il ne savait même pas lui-même s'il le voulait. Mais il fallait qu'il passe à autre chose, et il le faisait, c'était tout. Vivement que cette stupide fête soit finis que Naruto disparaisse à tout jamais de sa vie… Mais le pensait-il vraiment… C'était tellement long jamais…

Finalement ils arrivèrent à Konoha, Naruto n'avait plus parlé. De toute façon il ne voyait pas bien ce qu'il pouvait dire, tout ce dont il se souvenait remontait à 17 ans… Et puis la présence du brun semblait lui suffire. Une fois au village cependant, il rouvrit la bouche :

- Sasuke, où vas-tu t'installer avant demain ? (le lendemain était le jour de la fête)

- Dans la maison que j'avais ici

- Ok ! Pas de problème… Tu veux passer dire bonjour à Sakura avant ?

- Non

- Peut-être veux-tu aller manger des ramen à Ichikaru ? … C'est devenu un très grand restaurant…

- … Je sais… Mais non

- Alors tu voudrais peut-être qu'on aille prendre un verre dans mon ancien appartement.

- Naruto, c'est bon… Je vais aller retrouver ma maison…

Le petit blond (oui parce qu'il a grandit, mais est tout de même resté plus petit que Sasuke) déçu de pas pouvoir rester un peu plus longtemps avec le brun, lui sourit tout de même et puis dit :

- Très bien, on se revoit demain alors… Je viendrai te chercher vers 10 heures…

- Tu comptes passer la journée avec moi ?

- J'emmènerai Sakura aussi

- Pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas tout seul avec elle ?

- Je t'ai pas invité pour rien !

- …

- Allez quoi, c'est pour passer la journée avec toi que je t'ai invité

Le brun baissa les yeux devant le grand sourire du beau blond, de ses grands yeux bleus remplies de joie…

- De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix…

- Exactement

- Bon ben à demain alors !!

- A demain éhé !!

Sasuke partit avec ses affaires laissant seul Naruto au milieu du chemin, ce dernier le regarda s'éloigner, puis fit un tour de Konoha pour voir si tout était bien près pour le lendemain…

Le soir il se coucha aux côtés de Sakura, mais eut du mal à s'endormir, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à la journée du lendemain, il espérait que ça allait être une grande fête, une très grande fête même… Surtout il espérait réussir à se faire pardonner auprès de Sasuke…

Le brun lui non plus n'arrivait pas à dormir, il regardait le plafond de son ancienne maison, il était assez anxieux vis-à-vis du lendemain… Passer la journée avec Naruto n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée… Enfin il y aurait Sakura… Mais justement passer la journée avec Naruto au bras de Sakura… Bon mais c'était mieux comme ça… Et puis d'abord qu'est ce qu'il avait à divaguer, il était avec Temari, alors il n'y avait aucun problème… Vraiment… Aucun… Pas de problème… Sûrement pas…

Il soupira un coup et se retourna de l'autre côté. Il fixa par la fenêtre la lune qui était presque éteinte… Le lendemain soir serait sûrement une journée sans lune… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le sentait mal…

A suivre…

Shikamaru : viens voir l'autatrice, j'aurais des comptes à régler avec toi

L'autatrice : ahem… Oui ?

Shikamaru : que fais MA Temari avec … … cette loque de Sasuke ?

L'autatrice : eh ! N'insulte pas mon gosse

Shikamaru : j'insulte qui je veux… C'est galère cette histoire.

Temari : pourquoi tu m'as collé avec un nullard pire que Shikamaru ?

Sasuke : Et pourquoi je dois sortir avec cette blonde moche alors que j'ai Naruto ?

Naruto : moi je veux manger des ramen

L'autatrice : bon écoutez arrêter de vous plaindre où je vous achèves tous à coup de batte et on n'en parle plus.

Sasuke : tu ne serais pas de mauvaise humeur toi ?

L'autatrice : oui fiston, comme tu es perspicace… Mais tu sais quoi, tu chantes trop bien

Sasuke : …

L'autatrice : si je te jure, je suis folle de ta voix.

Sasuke : ça sent le coup foireux d'une fic pourri ?

L'autatrice : non, ça sent juste que je vais inscrire mon fils à une chorale.

Temari : En attendant j'espère que je vais pas rester avec ce clochard

Shikamaru : oui c'est trop galère

Naruto : et moi je veux toujours manger des ramen

L'autatrice exaspéré sort sa batte : vous disiez ?

Temari : ta fic est trop bien

Shikamaru : oui tout a fait parfaite

Naruto : mais moi je veux des ramen

L'autatrice : faut savoir se faire écouter

Sasuke : femme cruelle

L'autatrice : merci :p


	3. La fête

**Titre :** Hokage, sinon rien

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Naruto ne m'appartient pas, l'idée même ne m'appartient pas. J'ai juste écris la fic.

**Résumé :** Sasuke et Naruto vont à la fête de Konoha

**Couple :** Bah du Narusasu

**Note : **Cette fic est un défi que m'a lancé Yuni. L'idée vient de 30 ans sinon rien. Bref vous allez tout de suite reconnaître, si vous avez vu le film. J'espère que ce… Remake vous plaira. Et merci à Yuni pour l'idée.

**Note 2 :** désolé pour les fautes et tout le reste.

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Waders :** nooon je n'ai pas viré du côté obscur, il me fallait juste une fille alors voilà j'ai dût choisir Temari… Et la scène du baiser… Enfin tu verras lool ! Mais c'est pas tout à fait pareil que dans le film. Merci pour la review puis voilàààà la suite

**Kyu-chan :** oui ça me dégoûte aussi, pauvre Naruto, mais tu vas voir ça s'arrange :p

**sousouchan :** quatre chapitres ! Donc voici l'avant dernier ! Oui c'est une petite fic ! Contente qu'elle te plaise.

**Orelinde :** j'imagine oui que c'est pas tout les jours qu'on se découvre aussi mauvais, quand on était un gosse adorable. Pauvre nacchi ! Mais tout va s'arranger, enfin j'espère pour lui.

* * *

- Allez Sakura, dépêche toi, on va être en retard, Sasuke va nous attendre.

Sakura était en train de se maquiller devant le miroir, hésitant entre le rouge à lèvre rose bonbons qui s'allierait très bien avec la couleur de ses cheveux ou rose Barbie… Qui s'allierait aussi parfaitement avec la couleur de ses cheveux.

- Naruto, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es pressé, tu m'avais dit que tu ne voulais plus jamais lui parler, je ne vois pas pourquoi tout à coup tu changes d'avis.

- J'ai changé tout court… Alors presse toi un peu !

Le blond trépignait d'impatience, mais sa femme semblait, elle, prendre tout son petit temps. Et il était 9h55, maintenant c'était sûr qu'ils allaient être en retard, et Naruto s'énervait de plus en plus, tandis que Sakura qui avait enfin choisit son rose à lèvre, se posait le même genre de question pour le blush, et c'était pas finit, elle devait encore se coiffer, s'habiller, choisir une paire de chaussure, préparer son sac. Tout pour faire craquer Naruto un peu plus vite.

- Tu sais quoi, je vais partir en avance, tu nous rejoindras…

La rose le regarda de travers :

- Tu ne m'attends pas ?

Mais le blond était déjà sur le pas de la porte

- Naruto, je te préviens si tu quittes cette maison sans moi, pas la peine d'y revenir.

Devant son chantage le blond s'arrêta, recula, la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il ne sût même pas dire s'il eut un moment d'hésitation à ce moment là, peut-être… Après tout Sakura était tout de même la fille qu'il aimait à ses 13 ans… Et pourtant il se contenta d'un simple :

- Bon ben je reviendrai plus alors, c'était sympa nous deux…

Et il partit, laissant une Sakura complètement bouche bée… Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? D'habitude il obéissait à tous ses caprices, craquaient à tous ses chantages…

Naruto couru aussi vite qu'il le put jusque chez Sasuke qui l'attendait devant la porte.

- T'es en retard !

- Désolé, je me suis disputé avec Sakura, je pense qu'on va pas tarder à divorcer…

- …

En effet la rose n'était pas là, il avait beau espérer que ce soit une blague, Sakura était bel et bien absente et ne semblait pas du tout vouloir apparaître de quelque part… Ce qui voulait dire que…

- Du coup on va passer la journée tous les deux

Sasuke se demanda si à cet instant il était content ou complètement effrayé par cette idée. Mais de toute façon avait-il le choix ? Non ! Alors autant profiter de cette journée. Naruto trouvait cette situation plutôt amusante, lui qui espérait se débarrasser de Sasuke venait le rechercher et en plus était tout content de passer la journée en sa compagnie. Il ne l'aurait pas admis mais les petites remarques tel que dobe et usuratonkachi lui manquait également. Bref. La fête avait déjà commencé, on trouvait toute sorte de jeux différents : go et shoji, le genre de trucs que Naruto évitait, beaucoup trop intellectuel, mais on pouvait y croiser Shikamaru entrain de jouer contre un Chooji plus occupé à manger des chips qu'à essayer de gagner, mais il n'avait peut-être pas trouvé d'autres partenaires, ou ne c'était même pas donné la peine de chercher. Ino s'était installé un stand pour vendre ses plus jolies fleurs, elle jeta un regard glacial à Naruto quand il lui fit un signe de la main, par contre elle lança un grand sourire à Sasuke qui ne lui répondit pas. Ils croisèrent également Hinata au bras de son cousin, elle ignora totalement le blond, qui eut cependant le droit de voir Neji le menacer de mort rien qu'à travers son regard et sa posture. Il déglutit un peu et n'y pensa plus quand lui et Sasuke tombèrent sur le stand de Lee et Gai, c'était un stand de vente de combinaison vertes hideuses, on pouvait également en gagner si on arrivait à battre l'un des deux uniquement en taijutsu. Sasuke se demanda qui pourrait bien vouloir d'une combinaison aussi affreuse, et Naruto déclina l'offre, en effet Gai lui en avait déjà offerte une (épisode chépu combien).

- Mais Hokage-sama, ça ne doit plus être à votre taille, pour la peine je vous en offre une.

Et Gai lui tendit une des vestes, Naruto eut un grand sourire joyeux, content de ce cadeau, Sasuke eut une mine un peu dégoûtée devant tant de mauvais goût, mais au fond de lui il était aussi amusé du comportement de son ami… Surtout que le blond n'avait pas été comme ça durant 17 ans, avant il aurait envoyé balader le professeur méchamment. C'est vrai qu'il ressemblait beaucoup plus au Naruto qu'il avait connu à 12 ans… Ils continuèrent de se balader sous un soleil éclatant, puis l'estomac du blond se mit à grogner.

- Sasuke, je crois qu'Ichikaru a également fait un stand, allons-y !!

Et avec un grand sourire il choppa le bras du brun et l'y entraîna. Ils mangèrent tous deux des ramens, Sasuke un unique bol, et l'Hokage au moins une dizaine. Puis il se caressa le ventre :

- Ah… Ca fait du bien.

- …

- On continue le tour ?

- Ok

Naruto se leva et ils continuèrent leur balade. Alors qu'il faisait super beau, il se mit tout à coup à pleuvoir à verse. Soudainement les rues se désertèrent. Heureusement les stands restaient, puisqu'ils étaient tous couverts. Sasuke et Naruto coururent se mettre à l'abri sous un stand au hasard. C'était une pêche aux canards tenue par Kakashi plus occupé par son livre que pas les clients, le blond en profita pour débuter une petite partie attendant que la pluie se calme, mais Naruto était maladroit et il n'eut aucun canard. Alors Sasuke se moqua de lui :

- Dobe, t'es vraiment nul parfois.

Et au lieu de s'énerver Naruto explosa de rire.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- C'est toi, tu viens de te moquer de moi… Je suis tellement content !!

- …

- J'ai cru ne plus jamais t'entendre te moquer de moi, je dois admettre que ça me manquait.

Le brun gêné baissa la tête, puis il prit la canne à pêche des mains de Naruto, et lui pêcha tous les canards en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le raconter.

- Voilà !

Le blond ouvrit grand la bouche et recommença à rire :

- T'es toujours aussi doué ! Ca devrait m'énerver que tu sois meilleur que moi encore une fois… Mais ça me fait rire !!

Et le brun tourna la tête de plus en plus gêné. Du calme Sasuke, t'es avec Temari. C'était ses pensés. Ils remirent tous les canards dans la piscine sans même réclamer le cadeau et s'éloignèrent parce que la pluie s'était un peu arrêtée, Kakashi leva juste un œil de son livre car il avait cru entendre quelqu'un, mais personne… Alors il retourna dans son bouquin.

Ensuite Naruto tomba devant un stand de friandises tenu par Konohamaru et ses deux amis :

- Naruto, achète nous des friandises.

Le garçon se reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes par la jeune fille blonde :

- On dit Hokage-sama, crétin.

- Mais non, c'est Naruto celui que je respecte ! Alors tu nous achètes quelque chose.

Naruto laissa parler son estomac et acheta un énorme paquet de friandises. Il en proposa à Sasuke qui refusa, ce n'était pas son truc les choses sucrées, mais avant qu'il ait le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait le blond lui ouvrait la bouche et y enfouissait des bonbons.

- Tiens mange, tu vas voir, c'est bon.

Sasuke n'eut pas trop le choix, parce qu'il ne se voyait pas tout recracher en pleins milieu de la rue. Et puis Naruto avait raison… C'était plutôt pas mauvais. Il aurait même plutôt dit que c'était délicieux, et finalement quand le blond lui en proposa à nouveau il accepta. Par conséquent il eut le droit une nouvelle fois à un des plus beaux sourire de Naruto, et une nouvelle fois il trouva le sol très intéressant. Le soir approchait, ils retournèrent manger des ramen, Sasuke n'eut pas bien le choix puisque le blond l'y traîna à nouveau. Une fois qu'ils eurent finis de manger la nuit était complètement tombée.

- Ouaiiis ça va être l'heure des feux d'artifices !!

- …

Ils se rendirent dans un endroit où il pourrait mieux les voir. Les feux du ciel éclairaient leur visage, et à ce moment là même Sasuke avait un petit sourire sur le sien. Etait-ce parce que les feux étaient vraiment beaux ? Ou parce qu'il partageait ce moment avec Naruto ? Peut-être un peu des deux. Et cette fois-ci il n'essaya même plus de se raisonner. Il se sentait un peu comme il y a 17 ans, alors peut-être que Naruto ne lui mentait pas, peut-être que son histoire abracadabrante était vraie… Et si c'était le cas alors…

Alors rien du tout, parce que la semaine d'après il se mariait avec Temari.

Les feux d'artifices durèrent environ une heure, Naruto avait utilisé énormément d'argents pour ces feux, pour cette fête, il avait vraiment voulu réussir son coup, c'était sa manière à lui de se faire pardonner, et ça devait être efficace, parce que ce soir là tout le monde semblait heureux, même Hinata qui était toujours au bras de son cousin, Ino qui tapait sur Chooji parce qu'il mangeait des chips, ou encore Sakura qui était débarrassé de Naruto et qui faisait les yeux doux à Lee. Pourtant tous n'était pas du même avis, et quelqu'un était entrain de trafiquer des trucs dans son coin… Mais ça tout le monde l'ignorait… Pour l'instant.

Une fois les feux d'artifices terminés, Naruto sentit le goût des au revoirs, voire même des adieux, au fond de la bouche. Goût amer, qu'il n'aimait pas. C'est pourquoi il prit les devant, et avant que Sasuke n'ait le temps de refuser, il l'emmena près de l'école des Gennins et s'assit sur la balançoire, malgré la nuit assez sombre, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de lune.

- Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ?

- J'étais entrain de penser que c'est à partir de là que tout a commencé

- Qu'est ce qui a commencé

- Toute cette histoire, c'est là qu'on s'est rencontré, c'est là que j'ai appris à te détester, c'est là qu'on nous a mit dans la même équipe… Aha ! C'est même là que j'ai eut mon premier baiser mouahahaha

Naruto éclata de rire en repensant à ce souvenir, Sasuke, lui, détourna le regard. Le silence se réinstalla quelques instant, puis doucement Naruto fit :

- Sasuke…

- Oui ?

- Tu sais, c'était sympa cette journée… Alors tu veux bien qu'on reste ami ?

- …

- Ca m'embêterait vraiment de ne plus jamais pouvoir te voir… Je sais que j'ai été un pauvre abruti durant 17 ans mais…

- Ok ! Restons amis

Le blond le regarda et lui sourit comme jamais. Sasuke sentit son cœur s'arrêter, mais essaya de ne pas y penser.

- C'est super ! Merci !!!! Pour la peine tu as le droit à un tour de balançoire…

Le brun arqua les sourcils :

- Je suis trop vieux pour ce genre de truc…

- Pff ! Te connaissant, toi tu devais déjà être trop vieux pour ce genre de truc a à peine 12 ans.

- Et puis c'est une nuit sans lune, on ne voit pas grand-chose on ferait mieux de rentrer maintenant…

Mais Naruto était têtu, et Naruto voulait que Sasuke fasse un tour de balançoire, et surtout il ne voulait pas qu'ils se séparent tout de suite, il voulait grappiller du temps pour que les deux restent ensemble le plus longtemps possible… Alors il se leva, et mit de force le brun sur la balançoire. Et avant que celui-ci ne puisse partir, il le poussa.

- Voilà un petit tour de balançoire pour mister Sasuke.

- …

- Allez ne dit pas que tu ne trouves pas ça amusant.

- …

- Bon ben je vais encore te pousser plus haut alors.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, voilà Naruto qui pousse Sasuke plus haut. Finalement c'est marrant la balançoire, c'est vrai… C'est comme les bonbons… Le brun ne peut s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de profiter du mouvement de balancier.

- Je suis sûr que tu t'amuses

- Dobe, il n'y a qu'un abruti comme toi pour t'amuser pour si peu

- C'est toi l'abruti qui n'est même pas capable de dire que tu adores ça

- Ok, ok : j'adore ça !

- Ehé, je le savais ! Attend tu vas voir je vais te pousser encore plus haut.

Il le poussa encore et encore, et puis à un moment il arrêta la balançoire, et s'assit sur Sasuke qui commença gravement à se crisper :

- Euh… Naruto qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Ca se voit pas je vais faire de la balançoire avec toi

- … C'est peut-être pas une bonne idée

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Euh…

Tu n'es pas dans une bonne position vraiment pas du tout… Voilà ce qu'il devait lui dire.

- On est trop lourd, la balançoire va casser.

- Mais non, c'est du solide, bon tient toi prêt je balance.

Et voilà Naruto qui commence à se balancer, Sasuke suivant le mouvement oubliant un peu qui se trouve sur ses genoux et profitant juste de l'instant. Ou comment parler de la vie de deux gosses de 30 ans qui font de la balançoire. Et alors que le silence régnait et que juste les crissement de la balançoire se faisaient entendre, la pluie se remit tout à coup à tomber d'un coup en très grosse goûte et nos deux amis se retrouvèrent tremper, Naruto explosa de rire, et ils continuèrent tous deux à faire de la balançoire sous la pluie. Plus tard le blond sauta, il prit la main de Sasuke et le fit courir le plus vite possible vers un abri… Qui n'était autre que son ancien appartement, de toute façon Sakura l'avait foutue dehors, donc il ne savait pas où aller d'autre. Une fois là ils s'assirent tous les deux contre la porte complètement trempée. Puis leurs regards se trouvèrent, Sasuke eut un petit sourire tandis que Naruto se mit à rire franchement, avant d'éternuer un grand coup, ce qui le fit encore plus rire.

- Bon je crois que je vais aller chercher des serviettes, sinon on va attraper la crève.

Sasuke acquiesça, et Naruto se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, comme tout était resté en place il prit deux grosses serviettes, puis alla dans sa chambre chercher une grande couverture (et oui il n'en avait qu'une éhéhé). Et il revint près de Sasuke, il lui lança sa serviette. Le brun la prit et commença à s'essuyer les cheveux avec, l'Hokage de son côté en fit de même. Puis le blond enleva son haut pour s'essuyer là aussi, devant Sasuke qui en eut le souffle coupé sur le moment, c'était que Naruto était fichtrement bien foutue, enfin ce n'était pas le moment de penser ce genre de chose non pas du tout le moment même. Alors pour penser à autre chose c'est lui qui enleva son haut. Et cette fois-ci c'est Naruto qui eut l'œil baladeur, oui enfin avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était franchement pas une bonne idée de mâter son ami. Il enleva alors son pantalon, et resta en boxer (ne pas baver, ne pas baver… dur --), et Sasuke crut bon de se retourner à ce moment là. Il enleva son pantalon lui aussi. Naruto se claqua mentalement pour toutes sortes de raisons diverses. Ensuite il prit la couverture et s'emballa dedans avant de s'asseoir dans son canapé.

- Viens Sasuke !

Et le brun n'eut pas trop le choix, sauf s'il voulait crever de froid. Il alla étendre leurs habits, et s'assit à côté du blond, qui lui donna un morceau de couverture. Ils se serrèrent tous les deux l'un contre l'autre, la couverture autour d'eux. Les cheveux de Naruto mal séchés s'égouttaient sur les épaules de Sasuke. Le brun choppa sa serviette qu'il avait gardée, et la passa dans les cheveux de Naruto. Le blondinet qui avait également gardé sa serviette la passa dans les cheveux de Sasuke, et frictionna comme on fait avec les gamins. Le brun fit la même chose de son côté, et tel deux gamins les voilà qui se font une bataille de serviette, à celui qui essuiera le plus de cheveux à l'autre. Naruto était mort de rire, et même Sasuke semblait s'amuser. A force de se secouer tous les deux dans tous les sens voilà qu'ils se cassèrent la figure du canapé. L'un à côté de l'autre. Et Naruto se mit à rire encore plus, même Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de rire un petit peu. Mais le silence se réinstalla quand ils se rendirent compte que leurs visages étaient juste à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils se regardaient tous les deux fixement comme deux personnes qui auraient été séparés trop longtemps, sans même plus se souvenir de la raison. Le brun qui n'était plus vraiment maître de lui-même à ce moment là, avança ses doigts pour remettre une mèche au blond, ce qui fit sourire ce dernier, qui lui non plus n'étant plus maître de rien, il s'avança doucement, voyant ce geste Sasuke s'approcha lui aussi, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, timidement ils se reculèrent, se fixèrent encore une fois comme pour observer la réaction de l'autre puis allèrent à nouveau à l'encontre des lèvres de l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent, c'est tout, pas plus, un baiser qui n'engageait à rien, et ils s'endormirent comme ça, juste dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Rien de plus. Pourtant le cœur de chacun venait de se réveiller…

Mais trop tard.

Le week-end prochain, Sasuke allait se marier…

A suivre.

L'autatrice : OHOHOHO, c'est si mignon

Sasuke : mouais

L'autatrice : quoi ?

Sasuke : j'aime pas la fin…

L'autatrice : hum c'est vrai que ça annonce quelque chose de plus angst. Mais rien de terrible. J'avais dit que ce chapitre serait marshmallow ! Bon le prochain chapitre sera aussi le dernier.

Sasuke : ENFIN, et après tu nous lâches ?

L'autatrice : même pas en rêve…


	4. L'épouse pas !

**Titre :** Hokage, sinon rien

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Naruto ne m'appartient pas, l'idée même ne m'appartient pas. J'ai juste écris la fic.

**Résumé :** Sasuke va se marier, et Naruto regrette d'avoir fait ce vœu stupide

**Couple :** Je pense que je ne vous apprends rien en disant NaruSasu

**Note : **Cette fic est un défi que m'a lancé Yuni. L'idée vient de 30 ans sinon rien. Bref vous allez tout de suite reconnaître, si vous avez vu le film. J'espère que ce… Remake vous plaira. Et merci à Yuni pour l'idée.

**Note 2 :** désolé pour les fautes et tout le reste.

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**carO°o0°o0O° :** nope, pas touche à Temari, je l'aime de trop moi !!! Tu vas voir j'ai trouvé une manière plus douce et gentille ! Et je n'empoisonne pas Sakura, je l'adore moi cette petite.

**Waders :** ouais j'ai pu pensé au coup du « fais voir ta langue », en même temps je ne voulais pas non plus trop plagier le film (même si ça y ressemble énormément) ! Et ne t'inquiète pas je reviens du côté lumineux avec ce chapitre… Enfin je crois.

**lilou :** il me semble, je crois que c'est une happy end ! Tu verras ! En tout cas la personne vil barbare ne gâche pas le mariage de Sasuke et Temari ! Dommage.

**Kitasama :** se racheter et réparer ses âneries ne suffit pas toujours… Et donc voilà la suite.

**sousou-chan :** merci, voilà la suite !!

* * *

Au matin c'est Sasuke qui ouvrit les yeux en premier. Il regarda trois secondes Naruto, avant de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et de replacer les lieux, la situation et tout le reste. Il eut envie de se claquer d'avoir été si stupide. Tout doucement pour ne pas le réveiller il se sépara de Naruto, il se dirigea vers ses vêtements qui étaient secs. Il les enfila en vitesse, prit une feuille de papier et laissa un mot au blond. Puis il couru dans son ancienne maison chercher ses affaires et il sortit de Konoha, pour se rendre au village du sable. Quelques minutes plus tard c'est Naruto qui se réveilla. Il se souvint immédiatement de la veille et sourit, mais quand il ouvrit les yeux il tomba sur un grand vide, plus de Sasuke. Son sourire s'effaça immédiatement. Il fit le tour de la pièce et trouva le petit mot :

« Oublie ce qui s'est passé, mais restons amis, viens à mon mariage si tu veux, sympa ta fête… Sasuke »

Naruto froissa le papier entre ses mains. Oublier ce qu'il s'était passé ? Comme ça, aussi facilement. C'était impossible, il ne connaissait pas de recette miracle pour oublier ce genre de chose. Il s'habilla en vitesse bien décidé à rattraper Sasuke et s'expliquer, mais quand il sortit, il se fit arrêter par des ANBU. C'est ainsi que sans rien comprendre du tout, il se retrouva devant Tsunade et le conseil.

- Naruto tu es accusés de trafic d'armes, de mensonge envers ton village et également d'avoir dépensé des sous appartenant à un riche villageois, qui nous avait donné comme mission d'exporter cette argent jusqu'à sa banque, dans une fête…

Le blond serra les dents pour la dernière accusation

- C'est totalement faux

- Alors d'où venait l'argent ?

- … Je… Du trafic d'arme

- C'est impossible, Kabuto nous as dit que tu utilisais l'argent à des fins futiles et égoïstes

- Mais c'est vrai…

Seulement voilà depuis très longtemps Tsunade avait été déçu par Naruto, alors elle ne le crut pas, d'ailleurs personne ne le crut. Naruto fût par conséquent jugé coupable, et fût destitué de son poste d'Hokage. Tous les gens dans la rue l'injuriaient, et tout le monde se mit à nouveau à le détester. Tant et si bien que pendant une semaine Naruto se barricada chez lui, attendant le jugement final, qui aurait lieu en fin de semaine, de toute façon il était sûr de finir enfermer alors… Et puis ce week-end il avait autre chose à faire, comme empêcher un certain mariage d'avoir lieu par exemple. Mais quand il voulut sortir du village il tomba sur Kabuto :

- Où comptes tu aller ?

- …

- Aha ! Comment as-tu trouvé ma subtile machination ?

- Hein ?

- Oui j'ai volé l'argent du riche villageois et je t'ai accusé, je t'ai dénoncé également, maintenant le trafic d'arme ne risque plus rien et peut reprendre, et cette fois-ci c'est moi qui vais m'enrichir

Le blond serra les dents :

- Alors c'était toi sale ordure

- Ahahaha ! Tu étais malin Naruto, mais dernièrement tu as changé, et j'en ai profité.

- …

- En tout cas je ne te laisserai pas sortir

- Ca c'est ce que tu crois !

Et Naruto qui était vraiment en colère contre l'autre, y mit toutes ses forces, et de toute façon il était pressé. Kabuto se retrouva vite assommé :

- Abruti, on ne m'a pas nommé Hokage pour rien…

Il le laissa par terre et réussit à quitter le village sans trop de difficulté. Il savait que si on se rendait compte qu'il était partit de cette façon il serait considérer comme un déserteur, mais à ce moment là il s'en moquait bien, il avait quelque chose d'important à faire, de beaucoup plus important. Le voyage lui sembla être une éternité alors qu'il courait de plus en plus vite, puis finalement il arriva au village du sable. Il accéléra tout en se dirigeant vers la nouvelle demeure de l'Uchiwa, il espérait que le mariage est lieu là. Et effectivement le mariage se déroulait chez Sasuke et Temari. De nombreuses personnes discutaient devant la maison, sûrement des gens invités au hasard des rencontres, parce que Naruto savait que le brun n'avait presque plus de famille et que celle de Temari n'était pas beaucoup plus grande. Il entra dans les lieux comme s'il était un invité, et dans un sens c'était le cas, puis essaya de trouver où pouvait se cacher Sasuke. Il chercha discrètement dans chaque pièce, avant de le repérer dans une chambre. Il entra, et ferma la porte derrière lui, le brun ne l'avait pas vu lui tournant le dos.

- Sasuke

Ce dernier sursauta et se retourna :

- Naruto…

- Ecoute il faut qu'on parle…

- Je vais bientôt devoir y aller, on parlera plus tard.

- Non maintenant !

- …

- S'il te plaît Sasuke, n'y vas pas.

- Je dois y aller Naruto…

- Non ! Tu n'es pas obligé de te marier… Tu ne peux pas y aller…

- Et bien si je le dois

Le blond se rapprocha de lui :

- Non !

- Arrête Naruto, on n'est plus des gamins, je suis un adulte, il y a longtemps que j'ai compris que la vie ne fonctionnait pas comme on le voulait… En fait je l'ai compris depuis qu'Itachi a tué toute ma famille… Même si pendant un temps j'ai pensé que ça pourrait s'arranger, maintenant je sais que rien ne change…

- Mais…

- Arrête Naruto

- Moi je n'ai même pas eut le temps de comprendre ce qu'était être un adulte, j'en suis devenue un d'un coup.

- Et bien il faudra faire avec.

Naruto ne voulait pas, Naruto voulait autre chose, alors il prit Sasuke dans ses bras :

- N'y va pas…

Le brun le repoussa :

- On n'annule pas un mariage comme ça

- Mais… Mais je t'aime Sasuke… Je t'aime vraiment… Je sais pas pourquoi, ni comment c'est arrivé, mais je suis vraiment tombé amoureux de toi…

Sasuke se dirigea vers la porte et finalement se retourna vers lui :

- Naruto… Tu sais que moi aussi je t'aime… Je t'ai toujours aimé, et je t'aimerai peut-être toujours… Tu le sais parce que je te l'ai marqué dans la lettre avec mon cadeau il y a 17 ans… J'ai pensé que tu me détestais à cause de ça… Mais même si maintenant tu me dis que c'est réciproque… Il est déjà trop tard.

Et sans laisser au blond le temps de répondre, il sortit. Naruto s'assit sur le lit sous le choc. Le cadeau… Il n'avait cru qu'à un rêve ce jour là… Mais ça n'en était pas un… Qu'est ce qu'il contenait donc ?

Pourquoi était-il trop tard ?

Le blond n'assista pas au mariage, il ne voulait pas voir Sasuke unit à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui, et il couru dans le sens inverse, il retourna à Konoha, se moquant bien de ce que cela pouvait impliquer. On s'était rendu compte de son absence et le village était sous haute surveillance, ainsi que les alentours, ce qui était normal puisqu'il avait tout de même été absent plusieurs heures, le voyage entre le village du sable et Konoha assez long. Il réussit à éviter tous les gens et tous les pièges, et retourna dans son appartement comme s'il n'était jamais sorti. Heureusement personne n'avait pensé qu'il pourrait revenir et donc son chez lui était vide. Il fouilla partout dans sa chambre à la recherche de ce cadeau, et finit par le trouver planqué tout au fond sous ses anciens habits. Il le prit délicatement comme s'il s'agissait là du plus précieux de tous les trésors, il n'eut pas le courage de l'ouvrir. Il l'observa longtemps, caressant le papier bleue foncé qui l'entourait, essayant de ne pas penser qu'à cet instant il avait 30 ans, qu'il était trop tard, et que Sasuke avait sûrement déjà dût embrasser la mariée. Il se dégoûtait, pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il fasse un vœu aussi stupide, finalement c'était pas si marrant de grandir d'un coup, d'être Hokage comme ça, sans même avoir le temps de comprendre comment on a évolué. Puis doucement il défit le papier (et oui, même moi je suis surprise, Naruto je l'imagine plutôt du genre à déballer ses cadeaux à une vitesse phénoménale), pour découvrir une lettre avec une petite boîte. Il ouvrit lentement la boîte et y découvrit une magnifique gourmette en argent avec des petites boucles (dans le genre celles qu'il a sur son tee-shirt) tout autour. Il ne croyait pas Sasuke capable de faire ce genre de cadeau. Il sourit. C'était plutôt un sourire remplit de regrets. Il regarda un bon bout de temps l'enveloppe qui était avec, hésita un long moment à l'ouvrir, sachant que ça ne ferait que le faire souffrir un peu plus… Finalement il se décida à la décacheter et déplia la lettre puis il commença à lire :

« Naruto… Je suis nul pour parler, nul pour m'exprimer, alors je te l'écris, mais encore là je ne suis pas bien doué. Tout d'abord bon anniversaire…

Et ensuite : voilà : je t'aime et depuis vraiment longtemps, je t'aimerai sûrement pour toujours. Je sais que ça doit te faire drôle que je te dise ça, mais s'il te plaît ne me déteste pas… Restons au moins des amis.

Sasuke »

Une grosse goûte tomba sur le papier, puis une autre, et encore une autre. Naruto pleurait en serrant de plus en plus la lettre entre ses doigts, il pleurait. Pourquoi avait-il été aussi bête, pourquoi n'avait-il pas juste ouvert le cadeau quand il l'avait reçu ? Peut-être que tout aurait été différent. Il serra la lettre contre lui avec le bracelet qu'il tenait toujours entre ses doigts et continua de pleurer. Soudain il entendit des coups à la porte, on l'avait repéré, on l'avait retrouvé, mais Naruto s'en fichait et il n'alla pas ouvrir, qu'ils défoncent la porte c'est tout. Il laissa juste ses larmes couler encore, ne lâchant la lettre à aucun moment.

- Je voudrais n'avoir jamais fait ce vœux stupide, je voudrais avoir à nouveau 13 ans, je voudrais que tout redevienne comme avant… S'il vous plaît…

Il entendit les coups se faire plus violent, mais garda les paupières fermées. Bizarrement pourtant il avait l'impression d'être couché sur son lit, et de serrer un oreiller plus qu'une lettre et un bracelet. Il ouvrit alors courageusement les yeux et se vit allongé sur son lit, le cadeau à côté toujours emballé, il entendait quelque frapper à la porte. Il se regarda, il avait à nouveau 13 ans. Il se retint d'hurler de joie, déballa avec une rapidité incroyable son cadeau, mit le bracelet autour de son poignet et donna mille bisous à la lettre, avant de se souvenir que quelqu'un tapait à la porte. Il prit sa respiration et ouvrit. Sasuke était là debout devant lui, ayant aussi à nouveau 13 ans, et alors que le brun allait dire quelque chose, le blond lui sauta dessus, et tous deux tombèrent à la renverse. C'est ainsi que Sasuke se fit embrasser avant même d'y comprendre quelque chose, la veille le blond lui avait dit qu'il le détestait et là il l'embrassait. Enfin il n'allait pas se plaindre de la situation bien au contraire. N'ayant même pas conscience qu'ils étaient tous les deux allongés devant l'entrée de Naruto, ils s'embrassaient, et Sasuke passa ses mains dans le dos du petit blond pour l'enlacer. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ça puisse devenir possible, alors l'Uchiwa remercia le dieu des éventails parce qu'il fallait bien en remercier un. Naruto se recula un peu pour le regarder et lui sourit. Sasuke garda son air d'iceberg, mais en y regardant mieux on voyait qu'il était content, ses petits yeux étaient tout à coup plus lumineux, plus vivant :

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Naruto, hier tu me détestais ?

- C'est pour te remercier de ton magnifique cadeau !

Et Naruto lui montra son poignet, où il y avait accroché le bracelet. Le brun lui sourit et cette fois-ci c'est lui qui l'embrassa…

Et il l'embrassa encore quand Naruto devint Hokage…

- Félicitation !

Son blond lui lança un petit regard malicieux :

- Merci…

Et on les vit encore s'embrasser quand Naruto eut trente ans, apparemment ils étaient encore ensemble et semblaient s'aimer plus que jamais, ils se souriaient tous les deux, oubliant comme à chaque fois le monde autour.

- Je t'aime Sasuke, je t'aimerai toujours…

- Pareil !

Ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux. Et on pouvait voir au poignet de Naruto qu'il avait gardé le bracelet, ce cadeau si précieux qui lui avait fait l'homme de sa vie.

Fin !

L'autatrice : et voilà c'est finis ! Déjà… C'était court !

Sasuke : pendant un instant j'ai cru que j'allais rester avec Temari

Shikamaru : pendant un instant j'ai cru qu'il allait rester avec Temari

L'autatrice : mais non c'est comme dans le film, tout est bien qui se finit bien ! Ahlalala que c'est beau les happy end

Sasuke : je préfère ça au death fic

Naruto : moi aussi

L'autatrice : … Ca dépend… J'aime bien quand tout le monde meurt à la fin  
Raito : moi aussi

L'autatrice : toi et moi on était fait pour s'entendre

Raito : non !


End file.
